


Eclipse

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lunar eclipse has them under its spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart_

  
They sat cross-legged on the beach in the deepening darkness.

Sean reached for Elijah’s hand, feeling it’s warmth add to the gifts of sensation that this night willingly offered. The sound of the sea as it pounded against the sand mere yards from where they sat filled him with awe. He inhaled deeply, almost tasting the intoxicating fragrance of the ocean’s salty essence.

They looked up as one and saw the moon begin to disappear into the deep grey mist of the Earth’s shadow.

“Here we go.” Sean murmured, his hand tightening on Elijah’s.

“How long will it take?” Elijah whispered.

Sean shrugged. “An hour or so I guess.” He tugged gently on Elijah’s arm, turning him. Elijah scooted closer and leaned back, resting against Sean’s chest, sighing contentedly as Sean’s arms wrapped snuggly around him.

“You want a blanket, Lij? I brought one.”

“Sean!” Elijah laughed. “We live in Southern California!”

Sean blushed and shook his head, and Elijah laughed again. “You’re all the blanket I need.”

“People used to be afraid of this,” Sean whispered. “Ancient Chaldeans believed the eclipse was a display of the Moon’s anger, and that famine or disease would follow.”

Elijah smiled and turned his head to kiss Sean’s cheek. “Yeah? Well, gee, teach, DO tell me more!” Sean’s fingers grabbed, at his ribs and Elijah’s giggle momentarily rose above the sound of the waves.

“Wanker!” Sean murmured, his arms pulled Elijah back against him once again, their cheeks touching as they gazed toward the heavens.

For a long time they sat in contented silence, watching one of the most remarkable sights in all nature. The beauty of the eclipse overwhelmed them both. The fact that they were experiencing it together made it seem like a miraculous show arranged by the Universe for them alone.

Elijah suddenly sat up, as if seeing something that startled him. “Sean? Is the moon turning… red?”

Sean said nothing for a moment and Elijah turned to him.

“IS it?” he asked, sounding half frightened. “Is that normal?”

Sean rolled his eyes, and managed to look innocent and guileless. “Gee, Lij. I dunno.”

Elijah scowled at him.

“Well, I don’t wanna be accused of trying to teach anyone anything!” Sean teased, turning his face to nuzzle Elijah’s neck.

“I don’t like that,” Elijah said quietly, staring at the moon. “It looks like… blood.”

Sean nodded. “That’s one reason why ancient folks thought the moon was angry.” He crossed his arms in front of Elijah and hugged him tight and hard. “It’s refracted rays of light from the sun. The red end of the spectrum is all that can get through the interference caused by the eclipse.”

Elijah nodded and relaxed against Sean’s body. “I get it. That makes sense.” He brushed his cheek against Sean’s, grinning. “Such a wise-ass you are! Comes in handy at times though.”

“It’s near totality,” Sean said softly.

They both gazed at the moon in awestruck wonder, as the Earth’s shadow covered it completely. Elijah found it compelling, but ultimately eerie. He turned away from the sight until his head was cradled in the crook of Sean’s arm. “That’s just… wrong somehow,” he whispered.

Sean nodded. “Now you know how the ancient’s felt.” Elijah’s skin glowed in the diminishing moonlight. His eyes were huge as they gazed up at Sean, completely dominating Elijah’s face. His beauty was as unearthly as the radiant eclipse above them. “I see all the stars I need to see right here,” Sean whispered. “Star-glow and suns gone nova…” He shook his head in dismissal. “… they’re nothing compared to you.”

He lifted Elijah toward him and they kissed slowly… lingeringly… as the moon disappeared above them, it’s light gone rust red as it lost itself in the Earth’s shadow.

Elijah smiled at him as Sean’s finger moved, caressingly, in soft circles, around the oval of Elijah’s eyes. “That’s the eclipse that touches my soul, Elijah. The one I see in your eyes.”

“You’re my poet laureate, Sean.” Elijah told him.

Sean’s blush was invisible in the dark, but Elijah smiled anyway. “Is the show over? Can we go in now? Getting cooler.” He eased back from their embrace and stood. After casting a final glance toward the moon, he turned and held his hand out to Sean.

“C’mon. Let’s go have some hot chocolate and toast.”

Sean grabbed Elijah’s hand and was hauled to his feet. “You gonna dunk the toast in your hot chocolate and make one hellacious, sloppy mess?”

“Of course!” Elijah moved toward the house, Sean’s hand clasped in one of his hands, the other brushing sand from his jeans. “No other way to DO it, Sean. You know that.”

Sean stumbled as he bent to pick up the blanket, pulled off balance by Elijah tugging on him. “Hey! Slow down, you.”

Elijah stopped to let Sean catch up and slid his arm around Sean’s waist as Sean dropped his around Elijah’s shoulders.

“Turn around, Bright-eyes,” Sean whispered against Elijah’s ear.

“Huh?”

Sean smiled and sang as they walked to the house: “Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.”

“Is that what I am? A total eclipse of the heart? That doesn’t sound very pleasant, Sean.”

Sean reached to push open the sliding doors leading to their living room. “No. But it reminds me of the early days. How I felt then.”

“And now?”

“Now there’s nothing but light in my life… and in my heart.” He thought for a moment as they wandered toward the kitchen. “Though I will say this… your love does eclipse any thought of wanting someone else.”

“Now that’s more like it!” Elijah crowed. He shoved the kitchen door open, and they went inside. “I’ll make the hot chocolate.”

Sean rolled his eyes. “Great. Total eclipse of the kitchen.”

The door closed behind them.


End file.
